


TOH Drabbles makes the pain go away.

by MossaDossa



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, I'M VERY NEW TO FANFICTION, Im doing this on a crappy computer, Multi, Multiple AU, Some OOC sometimes, Sorry guys, angst with little happy, give me advice, i do not beta read, i have no idea how busy i'll be ever, i need sleep before i pass out, little to no fluff, maybe a chapter each day, some chapters might hold art, sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MossaDossa/pseuds/MossaDossa
Summary: I'm sorry if i'm not the best. I really am trying but i'm younger then a lot of writers out there. My drawing skills also aren't good. If you hate it, give some feed back. i honestly don't mind.I go by She/they by the way.-Message brought to you by, The Killer You Met.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, More to be added when i come up with them
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	TOH Drabbles makes the pain go away.

"It..I..It wasn't supposed- to be this way-" She was cut off by a sob that came from her. A liquid slipping down her face and down onto her neck. The tears had caused her green hair to stick to her skin. Her golden eyes glassed over and filled by the salty tears as she dropped to her knees in front of the body sitting before her. Amity Blight, Future witch of the Emperors Coven by her parents rule, sat on the ground to where she could prop the body up against her own. The pale witch wrapped her hands around the body despite the stench of burnt flesh. The crying only got worse as she hugged the person close. Blood now coated her hands.

The blood of the Human. It flowed through the cloth of their school uniform. There was a lifeless body on Amity's lap now, it was too late. The damage had been done, a large gory hole that managed to burn its way through the stomach of Luz's clothes. The humans face had frozen shock on it, only small droplets of blood had made it up to that point. A gash that consisted of charcoal flesh and blood coming to a still. 

𝑨𝒎𝒊𝒕𝒚 𝒌𝒏𝒐𝒘𝒔 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒊𝒓 𝒓𝒆𝒍𝒂𝒕𝒊𝒐𝒏𝒔𝒉𝒊𝒑 𝒘𝒂𝒔𝒏'𝒕 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒃𝒆𝒔𝒕 𝒃𝒆𝒄𝒂𝒖𝒔𝒆 𝒐𝒇 𝒉𝒐𝒘 𝒂𝒏𝒈𝒓𝒚 𝒔𝒉𝒆 𝒈𝒐𝒕 𝒂𝒕 𝑳𝒖𝒛 𝒇𝒐𝒓 𝒏𝒐 𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒔𝒐𝒏. 𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝒂𝒃𝒐𝒎𝒊𝒏𝒂𝒕𝒊𝒐𝒏 𝒘𝒊𝒕𝒄𝒉 𝒘𝒂𝒔 𝒕𝒓𝒂𝒊𝒏𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒐𝒏𝒆 𝒅𝒂𝒚, 𝒕𝒆𝒔𝒕𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒐𝒖𝒕 𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒐𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒔𝒑𝒆𝒍𝒍𝒔 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒅𝒊𝒅𝒏'𝒕 𝒄𝒐𝒏𝒔𝒊𝒔𝒕 𝒐𝒇 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒂𝒃𝒐𝒎𝒊𝒏𝒂𝒕𝒊𝒐𝒏𝒔 𝒔𝒉𝒆 𝒖𝒔𝒆𝒅 𝒔𝒐 𝒐𝒇𝒕𝒆𝒏. 𝑨 𝒇𝒊𝒓𝒆 𝒔𝒑𝒆𝒍𝒍, 𝒔𝒉𝒆 𝒔𝒑𝒖𝒏 𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒇𝒊𝒏𝒈𝒆𝒓 𝒊𝒏 𝒂 𝒄𝒊𝒓𝒄𝒍𝒆 𝒎𝒂𝒌𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒂 𝒎𝒂𝒈𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒂 𝒍𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕. 𝑺𝒉𝒆 𝒑𝒐𝒊𝒏𝒕𝒆𝒅 𝒊𝒕 𝒐𝒖𝒕𝒘𝒂𝒓𝒅𝒔 𝒕𝒐𝒘𝒂𝒓𝒅𝒔 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒕𝒓𝒆𝒆𝒔 𝒂𝒔 𝒂 𝒑𝒆𝒓𝒔𝒐𝒏 𝒅𝒆𝒄𝒊𝒅𝒆𝒅 𝒕𝒐 𝒘𝒂𝒍𝒌 𝒐𝒖𝒕, 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒚 𝒅𝒊𝒅𝒏'𝒕 𝒈𝒆𝒕 𝒂 𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒏𝒄𝒆 𝒕𝒐 𝒑𝒓𝒐𝒄𝒆𝒔𝒔 𝒘𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒉𝒂𝒅 𝒉𝒂𝒑𝒑𝒆𝒏𝒆𝒅. 𝑨𝒎𝒊𝒕𝒚 𝒈𝒂𝒔𝒑𝒆𝒅 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒓𝒂𝒏 𝒇𝒐𝒓𝒘𝒂𝒓𝒅 𝒂𝒔 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒑𝒆𝒓𝒔𝒐𝒏 𝒘𝒂𝒔 𝒑𝒖𝒔𝒉𝒆𝒅 𝒃𝒂𝒄𝒌 𝒂𝒈𝒂𝒊𝒏𝒔𝒕 𝒂 𝒕𝒓𝒆𝒆 𝒃𝒚 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒇𝒐𝒓𝒄𝒆 𝒐𝒇 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒇𝒊𝒓𝒆 𝒔𝒑𝒆𝒍𝒍. "𝑯𝒆𝒚 𝒂𝒓𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖-" 𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝒘𝒊𝒕𝒄𝒉 𝒔𝒕𝒐𝒑𝒑𝒆𝒅 𝒊𝒏 𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒕𝒓𝒂𝒄𝒌𝒔 𝒂𝒔 𝒂 𝒔𝒉𝒂𝒅𝒐𝒘 𝒄𝒂𝒔𝒕 𝒐𝒗𝒆𝒓 𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒘𝒊𝒅𝒆𝒏𝒆𝒅 𝒆𝒚𝒆𝒔, 𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒎𝒐𝒖𝒕𝒉 𝒈𝒂𝒑𝒆𝒅 𝒐𝒑𝒆𝒏 𝒍𝒊𝒌𝒆 𝒂 𝒇𝒊𝒔𝒉. 

And now Amity was here with Luz's body to hold as she cried herself to sleep. Someone was eventually to find them both Amity hoped.


End file.
